They Way Lita and Jeff Met
by Desirae Jeff Hardy's 1 girl
Summary: This is my first fic so be nice ok. This story is about Jeff and Lita meeting for the first time. The pairings are JL Y2JOC MT! Ch.4 up! The final chapter! Please R&R!
1. Love At First Sight

Author's Notes: Hey what's up people! This is my first Lita/Jeff fic! I'm so excited and I hope I get reviews even if they're flames. Yes, I'm that desperate. But hey all I have to say is enjoy and please REVIEW! : ]  
  
'Characters thoughts'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Way Lita and Jeff Met"  
  
By: Desirae  
  
Edited by: Green Devil  
  
Ch.1: "Love At First Sight"  
  
Two diva's walked down the WWF hallway and talking about their match in 20 minutes Trish asked Lita if she was ready. Of course Lita was ready but a little nervous but before she new it they were almost to the ring when Jeff walked towards them.  
  
"Hey Trish!" Jeff said cheerfully standing in front of them now smiling.  
  
"Hello Jeff." Trish said while returning the smile.  
  
Lita froze on her spot while her heartbeat has fast has a jackhammer. Jeff looked at Lita and blushed a little then just walked past them not saying a word to her. Lita looked at Trish.  
  
"Who was that cutie?" Lita asked still frozen facing Trish.  
  
Trish just let out a giggle and smiled. "That cutie there is my mans brother. He's been here quit a while."  
  
"He has? How come I've never seen him before then?"  
  
"Oh Lita, I'll tell you after our match and I'll start listing all the times I've tried to introduce you to him, but not know. We have 5 minutes to get to the ring and kick ass. Okay?" Lita nodded in agreement and they waited for their sign to go out and wrestle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In the back where the locker rooms are *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Damn who was that fine ass girl with Trish? She is the most bad ass looking girl there is. At least to me sense Matt thinks Trish is the prettiest girl.' Jeff thought. As soon as he opened the locker room he found Matt watching the monitor looking at the match that his girl was competing in.  
  
Jeff smirked as he saw that lovely redheaded angel on the monitor. "So who do you think will win Matt?" Jeff asked still looking at the monitor.  
  
"My girl and her best friend of course." Matt answered still looking at the monitor, he then turned to look at his brother.  
  
"And you?" He asked.  
  
"Same, and just asking, who's Trish's friends name?"  
  
Matt smiled and replied, "Her name is Lita why?"  
  
Jeff blushed. "I was just asking, geez."  
  
"RRRiiiiiiggggghhhhhhhhtttttttttt." Matt turned back to the match.  
  
"No really . . ." Jeff said and turned redder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
To the match that is about to finish *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"1 . . .2 . ." Trish almost got the pin on Torrie but Stacey kicked her in the back and started pulling her hair. Stacey got hit in her back with a chair though because of Lita. Luckily the referee wasn't paying attention.  
  
Then he turned and saw Trish pining Stacey so he quickly ran over to them and put his hand up and down for the count.  
  
"1 . . ." The crowed cheered and counted along. "2 . . .3!" The ref signaled for the bell to ring.  
  
*Ding, ding, ding*  
  
"And your winners are Lita and Trish Stratus!" the announcer . . .announced.  
  
(A/N: I don't know how to spell Trish's last name so sorry if it's spelled wrong. *Nervous laugh*)  
  
The crowed was cheering so loud you could barely here the person on the mike speak. The two girls left leaving Stacey's and Torrie's body lying on the mat. Lita and Trish went straight to where the Hardy's were while Trish told Lita about all the times Lita made excuses about not to meet Jeff.  
  
As soon as they opened the door Matt jumped on Trish and told her he was happy that she won, while Jeff and Lita stared each other straight in the eyes not even blinking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Please let me know! I'll except anything, even flames, just please give me feedback so that I know someone's reading this! Please review! : ] 


	2. The Club

Author's Notes: Hey everybody it's me again with your new chapter! I hope you like! I also want to thank the five people who reviewed plus my cuz. Thanx to Monique, Jadedvixen, ReeMarie ' Serenity ' LeBeau, Sweetie pie, Jeff's favorite skittle, and also last but not least my cuz Green Devil who supported me. *Sobs* Well, onto the fic! : ]  
  
'Characters thoughts'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Way Lita and Jeff Met" By: Desirae Edited by: Green Devil Ch.2: "The Club"  
  
"Uh, Lita? Jeff? Could you at least blink and look at me for a second?!" Trish asked almost yelling her head off. Lita and Jeff tore their gaze from each other and looked at Trish.  
  
"Thank you people. Now, you guys why don't we go to a club to celebrate mine and Lita's victory? What do you guys say?"  
  
"Hell ya!"  
  
"OK then its settled." Trish confirmed.  
  
"Hey what about us?" a voice said from behind.  
  
"Hey Sam! Wud up Jericho?" Matt greeted.  
  
(A/N: You all know Jericho but Sam is my cuz who is also known as Green Devil. She loves Jericho so I put her with him. Okay, now that that's cleared up on with the fic!)  
  
"Oh sure you guys can come. But . . . are you old enough to be a MAN tonight Jericho?" Matt said with sarcasm.  
  
"What?! Of course I am!" Jericho answered.  
  
"You're a MAN? I could've sworn you were still a mere boy dude. Oh joy I'm so glad to here that." Everyone let out a little giggle.  
  
"Hey! Leave my poor Y2J alone." Sam said and kissed his cheek. Everybody agreed and went to the limo to head to the club.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 20 minutes later at the club *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as they went in the girls begged their guy they came in with to dance and of course they gave in, everybody was having fun. After a while Jeff whispered to Lita if she wanted to go somewhere quit, she agreed and went.  
  
"What did you want to ask me Jeff ?" she asked a little curious.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you. . ." he stopped and said the stupidest thing that came to his mind. "Are you a slut Lita?"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????" she slapped him and ran out of the club and left with the limo not even looking back or thinking how the others where going to get back."  
  
Jeff then went back to the others with no Lita.  
  
"Where's Lita Jeff?" Trish and Sam asked at the same time.  
  
"She left in the limo because of what I asked her." Jeff said while looking at the floor.  
  
"WHAT?! SHE LEFT IN THE LIMO?! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET TO OUR HOTEL AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU ASK HER JEFF!!!!!!!!!??????" They all yelled.  
  
"I asked her if she was a slut." He said loud enough for them to all hear.  
  
"WHAT!!?? Jeff! You are now in so much trouble from her and us." Matt said looking at his brother in pity. "And just why in the world did you ask her that?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll apologize to her tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Fine. I guess we'll just have to take a taxi to get back to the hotel." Matt said trying to make this situation a little better.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Lita awoke and took a nice warm bath then got ready. She packed all her things, turned in the key to her hotel room, and headed for the airport. The WWF had another show to put on the next day so the wrestlers had to leave today. She got on her plane and waited for it to take off to her next destination.  
  
As she sat there with her eyes closed she felt a presence next to her. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Jeff.  
  
"Um, could I sit here?" he asked shyly.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Lita replied and closed her eyes again. Jeff sat beside her and stayed silent until the plane took off. Once the plane was safely up in the air Jeff spoke.  
  
"Uh, Lita listen. I'm really sorry about last night but I have to ask you a very important question.?  
  
"I'm listening." Lita replied  
  
"D-Do you really like me enough to go out with me?"  
  
"Well . . .I really like you Jeff and yes, enough to go out with you. I just hope that you won't ask me anymore questions like that one last night."  
  
"Lita, I'm real sorry about that but would you please go out with me?''  
  
"I-I . . . Hmmm, sure Jeff. I'd love to go out with you." Lita leaned over and kissed Jeff on the cheek. Jeff blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Thanks for saying yes." He whispered and the rest of the plane ride was spent in silence . . .that is, until it was broken when Kurt Angle started singing the 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' song.  
  
"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout! Down came the raining and washed the spider-"  
  
"Kurt shut the fuck up! What in the blue hell are you singing that song for jabroni?" The Rock exclaimed as he stood right in front of his face.  
  
"Because Jericho won't give me my gold medals back dumb ass!"  
  
"Jericho, give him his PLASTIC medals back will you?" Sam said as she was TRYING to go to sleep when this moment happened.  
  
"You know I'm trying to just to piss Kurt off." Jericho said trying to lighten the situation.  
  
"They are not PLASTIC Sam, they are real gold!"  
  
Jericho gave Kurt his "medals" back.  
  
"Thank you" Kurt said while sitting back down.  
  
About 15 minutes went by and Kurt looked at Jericho. He was asleep. In fact everybody was. So he reached in his bag and got some permanent markers and whip cream.  
  
(A/N: Don't ask.)  
  
And as soon as the plane landed everybody woke up the started laughing when they looked at Jericho. He had whip cream in his hair and whip cream on his shirt like the shape of a bra and his pants where full of whipped cream from top to bottom. Plus his face was decorated with permanent marker.  
  
"What are you laughing at you ass clowns!?" Jericho said now getting angry and annoyed at the same time.  
  
"Jericho, hunny, go to the bathroom and look in the mirror and I'll be waiting outside for you with the gang ok." She tried her best not to laugh until he left. As soon as he was in the bathroom she burst out laughing. And at the same time Jericho was screaming his head off trying to wipe the stuff off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Outside the plane the whole gang was waiting for Jericho *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Poor Jericho I wonder who did that to him?" Trish said feeling bad for him.  
  
"Well when Jericho and I find out who it was we'll kick his ass all the way to Pluto!!!!" Sam yelled and got that evil look in her eye. Kurt Angle saw this and ran as fast as he could to the assigned hotel every body would be in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey guys did you like this chapter? I hope it was good. Well if you want another chapter please review and let me know! Thanks and hope you enjoyed! ~_^ g2g, later!  
  
Next time on "The Way Lita and Jeff Met": A special match is made and can change everybody's life. Oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Match

Author's Notes: Hey what's up you people! First, let me apologize for the really long wait for this chapter. Things have come up in my life and I had some writer's block. I hope you forgive me! And also this is a special chap, which is longer than the others are so I hope you like! Oh and thanks to all the people who reviewed. Those of which include: ValorBoldstripe, darjh619edge, CHSBabe, Amy, Green Devil, Sweetie pie, Jeff's favourite skittle, Monique, jadedvixen, and ReeMarie Serenity LeBeau. All I want to say is thanks again and keep those reviews coming! Every person that reviews will have their name in a chapter and thanked. ^-^  
  
Also I want to say is that this chapter will be long or it should be long. Well anyhow please enjoy! ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: "The Match"  
  
The next day everybody woke up took a shower got dressed and went down to the lobby to meet everyone else and go eat.  
  
"So where should we go eat today?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Why don't we go to Denny's? I mean its really not that far guys." Lita said.  
  
"That's a good idea Lita, lets go to Denny's." Jeff said. So they all went to Denny's holding hands with their girls and men, got their table, and ordered their drinks and food.  
  
"Ok guys what should we do next we got all day today." Matt said.  
  
"Why don't we go to the mall." Trish said.  
  
"Any suggestions guys?" Sam said ignoring Trish.  
  
"The mall!" Trish said.  
  
"Well we could go and see a movie." Lita said.  
  
"The mall!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Or go to the Casinos." Lita said.  
  
"THE MALL!" Trish yelled.  
  
"Why the mall? Its boring there." Jericho said now having taken the last straw of hearing her yell 'the mall'.  
  
"Yea." Everyone said.  
  
"I'll pay you guys each $10 if we can go there." She said but everyone was acting like children and said no thanks.  
  
"$20 bucks each that's as far as I am going." She said.  
  
"Ok." Everyone said. All of their cell phones then suddenly rang. Everyone picked there's up and said there own ways: Hello this is Jeff, Wud up, Talk to me, your king of the world Y2J Chris Jericho here, Hello may I help you, Who the hell is this?! Matt asked on his last words. Everyone looked at Matt.  
  
"Who the hell this is?" Everyone asked. Matt was about to say something but a deep voice interrupted him.  
  
"Well Matt, this is the person who gave you a chance to be a WWF athlete." The deep voice said.  
  
"VINCE!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Yes who else is rich, handsome, gets the girls, and has two spoiled kids, and a wife and a--" Vince got cut off by Trish.  
  
"Vince what did you want?" Then the food came.  
  
"Ok we will be at your office A.S.A.P. Come on guys lets get a move on, he sounds serious." Matt said.  
  
"Matt, when is he not serious?" Sam asked.  
  
"Good point." He said. Jeff was about to take a bite out of his food but Lita pulled him up and out of Denny's.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
They where finally there.  
  
"What took you guys so long." Vince asked.  
  
"Vince we where only across the street." Jericho said.  
  
"Oh well, then let me just say good morning and please take a seat." Vince said.  
  
"Well first off I just want to say all six of you are going to be in the same match at No Mercy." Vince said.  
  
"Cool." Sam said.  
  
"But it's not a regular match, it's a . . ." Truck passes by and honks.  
  
"What?" Everybody asked.  
  
"I said a . . ." Birds chirp really loud and a kid is crying.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Jericho picked up a gun out of no where and went by the window and shot the birds and yells to the kid, "If you don't shut up I'll shoot you like I shot the birds!" The kid gets scared and runs away.  
  
"Ok now what kind of match is this." Jericho said looking at everyone but they all gave him a shocked look. Sam walked up to him and said in his ear. "You are a bad boy. Now when we get to the hotel you shall be punished." Sam and Jericho where getting lovely dovy.  
  
"Umm okay, whatever. So Vince, forget the match who are we facing." Jeff asked.  
  
"You all are going to hate me for this but you will be facing..." Sable walks in and says his wife called and said there was an emergency at the house and then gives them all a disgusted look.  
  
"Well kids I have to go now. Please just go to the match at No Mercy. Thanks, bye." He said before he closed the door and left.  
  
"Well that's great we don't know who we are facing at No Mercy and we don't know what kind of match it is." Trish said.  
  
"That's so not right but I guess we will have to wait and see." Sam said.  
  
"And you know what the worst part is?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, what?" They all asked at the same time.  
  
"We didn't even get to eat." Jeff pouted. Everyone falls on the floor and leaves Jeff confused.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Everyone was happy that there was going to be a match where all sixth of them where in but they still wanted to know what the hell they where in and who they where facing?  
  
"Okay, is everyone ready for the match?" Matt asked for the millionth time.  
  
"Yes Matt, we are." Trish said and then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ok then let's go." Jericho said.  
  
"Ok get your asses in the limo now." Lita said. Everyone listened to her and got in. By the time they got to the stadium they had about 20 minutes left until their match.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Ok, is every-" Matt got cut off by everyone.  
  
"YES MATT!" they all yelled.  
  
"Okay, just making sure." He said. Everyone got ready and went out the door for there match when RVD came up to them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" RVD said.  
  
"We are all going out to the ring to fight in our match, which is next. Plus, we don't even know what kind it is or who we'll be facing." Jericho said.  
  
"You mean you guys don't know that you are in a hell in the cell match and that you're facing Brock, Big Show, Kurt Angle, Sable, Terri, and Torri. Wow. Okay, well I got to go later." That said, RVD left and everyone was shocked.  
  
"Oh my god! Sam, Trish, we're fighting are ex's?!" Lita yelled. Everyone went out to the ring and waited for their opponents when they heard their music. As soon as they where all in the ring they started yelling at each other.  
  
"So why the hell are you here?!" Matt yelled at the girls.  
  
"Vince just put us here to fight the girls that's it." Terri said.  
  
"Oh okay, just checking." Matt said.  
  
"Well speak for yourself bitch. Me and Torri came to fight and if you're not with us then fuck you bitch." Sable said.  
  
"YEAH!" everyone said except Matt and the others.  
  
"ASSHOLES!" Terri said and slapped Sable. After that Sable hit Terri then Lita came in and hit Sable but Torri punched Lita. Sam then slapped Torri and all the girls started to fight while the guys watched.  
  
Everyone cheered when Terri took Trish's shirt off and kicked her ass. But then Lita pushed her off and it was 2 against 1. Pretty soon the girls where getting a little carried away ripping there shirts and shorts off but the guys loved this, that is, until Brock got Jericho and F-5ed him. Then the guys started to fight and it really got carried away. Then they all noticed something, there was no ref, but they heard a familiar song and looked up.  
  
It was a woman running into the ring and Lita and Trish did not like her at all. They where still fighting and all the girls where only in there underwear and bra's. The ref came in and yelled to get to their corners and everyone did.  
  
Now Lita and Sable where at it and lets just say the punches where not fake actually all of the stunts that where suppose to be fake turned out to be real but the ref told them to quit it so Lita was fighting the ref now.  
  
"I hate you bitch." Lita said  
  
Lita let me help you." So now Trish and Lita where fighting and kicking ass but not for long as Brock came and pushed them off and then Jeff came in and started punching and kicking.  
  
Then everybody was fighting while the ref was out. Now they where throwing punches, slaps, kicks, and other tricks too. The ref then got up and let them get out of their corners. Then Jericho pinned the big show.  
  
"1 . . .2 . . ." it was an inch but no 3 count so the match continued.  
  
The match took place for an hour. What happened so far is that the girls got hurt badly but the one that was hurt the worst was Lita. She got tomb stoned, and choked slammed but the worst thing that happened was she was thrown off the top of the cage and fell. She had to leave the match early so Sable got the win by pinning Trish.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Lita?! Lita are you okay?" Jeff asked but Lita was out. She was hurt so badly that she had to go to the hospital. The doctor came in and asked Jeff if he could talk to him. Lita was lying on the bed breathing very slowly, then everyone in the waiting room heard Jeff yell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it so soon but it had to end. But hey want the next chapter? You'll get one and u don't have to wait long cause I'm almost done. Well anyway since I love my reviewers I'll let you know a little bit of what will happen next okay.  
  
Next Time On "The Way Lita and Jeff Met": He slowly stroked her red hair and said, "Lita you mean the world to me and I love you so please . . ."  
  
A/N: That's all for right now and please review if you want to know what the man says. ^_~! 


	4. The Final Goodbye

"The Way Lita and Jeff Met"  
  
He walked in the hospital room, placed his hand on hers, and asked her if she was okay but she could barley talk.  
  
"Yeah . . . I'm . . . ok . . . Jeff." Lita said lying on the hospital bed.  
  
"Jeff, what's wrong?" Lita asked seeing the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, nothing Lita I just yawned that's all." Jeff said lying to her.  
  
"Oh, ok Jeff, what ever you say." Lita said. She went to close her eyes after saying that and her breathing got slower and slower by the second. Jeff couldn't bear seeing her like this so he closed his eyes and took her hand.  
  
"Lita, please don't leave me. Please." Jeff said with more tears going down his eyes.  
  
"Jeff . . . I will never leave you . . . at least I will never leave you're . . . heart and you won't . . . leave mine. I promise." Lita said with her eyes still closed, and with one final breath, her lungs stopped completely.  
  
Jeff noticed this, ran out the room, and called for a doctor. The doctor did everything he could to make her breath again but he couldn't, her body just shut down.  
  
Jeff couldn't believe it. She just left him after she promised she wouldn't leave. Jeff went to the corner of the room, curled into a ball and started to cry.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
At the funeral, Jeff, Matt, Trish, Samantha, Jericho and other wrestlers where there. It went by pretty quick but it was very moving. At the end Jeff went up to the grave and touched it gently.  
  
"I thought you said you where never going to leave me." Jeff whispered to the grave. Jeff then got up and went to his car to think of what his life would be like without Lita.  
  
"Jeff, I said I would never leave your heart but I'll let your mistake slip this time." Lita said watching him leave. "Jeff what holds in your future? Will you find someone else? Or will you continue to love me even though I'm gone." Lita wondered, a ghostly tear running down her cheek. She then disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short but that's it. So, what do you guys think good bad should I continue it? Do a sequel? Restart it? Whatever you want I'll do it even if you want me to do some chapters over again. Maybe a sequel . . . Whatever you want but if you have ideas or something please let me know till then later. 


End file.
